


Just Another Training Session

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: Fire Emblem NSFW [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, NSFW, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: Sure, you were a great asset to the Order of Heroes being the one and only Summoner and all, but at the same time, seeing all the heroes go to fight in your stead made you feel.. well, pretty shitty to put it plainly. You had thought to train yourself in the ways of the sword, but it wasn't long before Zelgius found out; thus, he became your teacher. He was a dutiful teacher, which you were happy for, but the heat of the Askrian summer was getting to you both today. Perhaps training would be better suited for when it was cooler out, but neither of you were known for giving up so easy.





	Just Another Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this exhaustion kink is called, but Zelgius for sure has it. Give a hoe a comment bc it was painful to write this I got high key embarrassed.

Finding that you were rather… not useful on the battlefield, you thought you would take it upon yourself to learn at least one weapon and well… why not a sword? It seemed simple enough, but as you soon found, it was something that was rather hard to teach yourself. Well, actual, you were too stubborn to ask for help yourself; instead, Zelgius had happened upon your secret training spot. Not really secret, though, just a place secluded behind the horses’ stables. And, you just happened to be able to hide a training sword out of the training area out here in this small sea of trees. To be honest, Zelgius only found you because the horses were acting up due to all the noises you made during training.

But now, with a devoted teacher, surely your form would improve. It had been a while since your private lessons began, and it wasn’t unusual for Zelgius’s eyes to stay focused on you. He was constantly by your side; holding you to change your stance, showing you how to properly wield and hold the sword, and even demonstrating with the smaller blade- Aldonite was too large and too heavy to tutor with. You tried to stay professional, but to claim his touches had no effect would be a lie, because wow he had big hands that felt really nice holding you.

And as it happened, today was a particularly hot day. The tree canopy provided little relief, too. You had already shed your cloak and had opted for a thin shirt and shorts. However, Zelgius was still in his armor, probably sweltering in it too. You could see the sweat on his forehead just from watching you do your practice; clearly, the man was suffering.

“Zelgius…” You lowered your blade and turned to him with a frown. “Don’t you want to take off your armor? I… know how you feel about doing so, but I don’t want you to get a heat stroke just because you were too stubborn to take it off. If you’re insistent on it, we can come back when its a little cooler in the evening?” You offered.

“I…” He paused a moment. He did trust you, wholly. And Truly, it was disgusting out. The slight humidity only made it worse. You stood much less clothed than he, and you were a sweaty mess. Granted, you had been doing your training, and doing it well too. He was proud to see the improvement in your form daily. “Very well, if you are so concerned.” He took a deep breathe, reaching back to unlatch it.

“R-right!” You averted your gaze, focusing again on your form, your swing, anything really. You told yourself you turned quickly out of respect of not looking at his brand, but just the idea of him being not armored got to you. Your thoughts became a little clouded, and you hardly noticed when the loud, beaten black armor hit the floor. You did jolt when he placed his (now bare) hands on your hips.

“Your stance is off, move your left foot back, and still your right foot.” He stated, holding you in place.

“Yeah…” You took a sharp breath, watching your own foot move.

“Stop” You froze, looking back up, seeing the discarded armor in your peripheral vision. “You’re holding the sword wrong as well, _____” he moved in closer behind you now, one had moving from your hip to your hand, where he helped change your grip in position; you were gripping the handle far too hard, your knuckles turning white. This was never a problem when he had his armor on, and you had your cloak. You couldn’t feel a thing, then. But now with him… was he shirtless? You dared not crane your neck and check; focus on your training, _____. He was so close, too close. Your stomach was coiling in little knots, and your face starting to flare. Just blame it on the heat.

“Right, I guess the heat is getting to me.” you laughed a little trying to act natural. “Sorry, I swear I know how to do this.” You shook your head (as if to rid it of ill thoughts; it didn’t work), and fixed your grip. Zelgius took a step back, and you took a deep breath, and closed your eyes. Trying to imagine your drills, and certainly not the feeling of him pressed against your back-

You started, one step forward, and then a swing. You practiced, now, probably more heartily than before trying to focus on solely your blade. You turned to a thicker tree you had practiced on in prior sessions; both thin and deep scars sat on its bark, and today you added to it more. But you grew tired quickly. You put too much power behind your swings, and too much stamina into keeping it steady. It wasn’t before long you became clumsy and had to stop.

“Fuck…” The word fell freely from your mouth, your sword falling from your hands and clanking to the ground as you slouched down, hands resting on your knees. “Maybe I went a little too… hard…” You wanted to just flop on the grass below you, but it seemed Zelguis moved closer because before you ever fell, he was supporting you.

“You need to be more careful, we haven’t worked on your stamina much…” You turned to face Zelgius was labored breath, and perhaps sighed out of relief. He had a shirt on. Though when he saw you panting like that, he was shocked a little. Everything about this situation was perhaps a little too much for him… He didn't want to admit it, but the sigh of you now was tantalizing.

You feel back against the slashed tree, closing your eyes. “Maybe I just need a break… You were right, I need to work on my stamina some more…” The sight of your head tilted back, your neck exposed and glistening with sweat, combined with your closed eyes and heaving chest made his breath hitch. You looked far too appealing for him to tear his eyes away. He couldn’t ignore his growing length much longer (perhaps staring at you was a bad idea) and yet he couldn’t simply leave you out there.

Probably acting on impulse, Zelgius grabbed your hips once more, causing your eyes to shoot open.

“Z-zelgius?” Good lord, you looked adorable looking up at him like that, eyes half-lidded and still slightly out of breath.

“Kiss me” he snarled, before descending down on your lips himself. His lips reached you before you processed the words, and by the time you understood what was happening, you were having too much of a good time to stop. His kiss was rough, passionate. It felt like he had dreamed of doing this many times, and who were you a man to deny a man his dreams? Your arms found the strength to coil around his neck and stay there, pulling him flush against you and pushing you into the tree.

Your bodies meshed together, his toned chest making you melt. A deep moan left him when you pulled him closer, and you could only feel accomplished in yourself. Closer, still, you could feel him grind against you. You didn’t know what you did to get you this far, but you figured you should start doing it more often.

Too soon it felt like he pulled away from your lips, the both of you breathing heavy. “Well, I can welcome this change.” You grinned, a sharp gasp leaving you as his hips grind further into your own. “I could really get used to this.” You added, tilting your head back more.

“Perhaps we should train like this more often” His smooth voice caused a shiver to go through you. You gave no protest as he reached for the bottom of your shirt, lifting it up and over your head and out of the way. Your bra soon joined it, and you were glad; the open air felt nice on your heated skin.

“I-ah!” The words caught in your throat as he dove for your neck, his tongue making quick work to entice sweet sounds like that. “F-fuck, don’t tease me I’ve been waiting way too long for this…” You said quickly, even then still tilting your head back more. Zelgius raised his head, his eyes daring to meet yours.

“As you wish, _____” Rough hands grabbed the hem of your shorts, and underwear as well, dragging them down your legs slowly.

“Don’t let me be the only one,” you pouted, stepping out of your clothing and grabbing at his shirt. He let out a low chuckle and removed his own shirt. Your hands then found his pants, giving him the same treatment as he did you, pulling both off him slowly. You admired his toned legs, before standing slowly and getting a good look at his length. “Seems I’m in for a good time.” You cooed, your arms one more finding his neck; your lip his. He happily accepted your kiss, grabbing your waist and pulling you taught against him. Now with nothing between the two of you, you could further revel in the feeling of his body. He was well toned, and you could feel his abs against your stomach. His kiss was electric and his touch fire, and your body conducted it like nothing else.

Already, you were needy for his touch. You didn’t hesitate to jump and wrap your legs around him, grinning as he grabbed your ass to support you. “Please, Zelgius, I need you” You didn’t intend for there to be a whine in your voice, but seeing the look in his forest eyes you knew he didn’t need to be told twice. He was still supporting you, so you reached down to guide him in place; his dick felt thick in your hand, and large as he pressed at your entrance. “Ahh, slow…” Your words came out through clenched teeth. Whispered nothings sought to soothe your pain, sweet touches with his free hand to calm you. You bit your lip, until he was all the way inside you.

“Shit…” You gripped his shoulders, taking a deep breath. He felt so good inside…

“Just… tell me when…” Again, a surge of power hit you that you could make Zelguis feel this way. His hands now rested on your hips once more. He was able to keep you pressed against him and the tree to keep your legs around him. 

“Okay, okay” You took a deep breath as he moved back, sharp intakes from both of you. “Fuck, oh god…” How could one man feel so amazing? Zelgius began a slow pace, still intent on teasing you it seemed. Even if he was slow, his thrusts were powerful, shaking your body and rubbing your back against the bark of the tree each time. You couldn’t find yourself to care now, too focused on the man preparing to fuck you lifeless.

“Surely you want to go faster,” You asked your voice still a pant. You met his steady gaze and saw a smirk raise on his face.

“If that’s what you want _____” And boy did you not regret your decision! Immediately, Zelgius sped up, his hips meeting your in just the right way to make your head tilt back and a delicious moan leave your lips. His gaze never left your face, even as your eyes scrunched closed and the pitch in your voice rose. Perhaps he enjoyed just how vocal you could be, as well, for he seemed to thrust harder just to see how loud you could get.

“I’m so close…” Your voice was low, your tone desperate. How could you get closer, feel him more? Your nails were digging into his back, his into your hips as he drove you to oblivion. Zelgius wasn’t nearly as vocal as you, but you knew with his more frequent grunts and groans, he was close as well. Just as you were about to reach your climax, Zelgius hit his; with a sudden gasp and a powerful shudder, he came in you. This helped you over the edge, with you coming soon after, arching your back off the tree and coming with a silent cry.

Now, the two of you were a panting mess, Zelgius carefully letting your weak legs hit the ground. You leaned into his sturdy chest, letting out a content sigh. “God damn I hope I get the chance to get fucked like that again.” Zelgius let out a small chuckle, holding you close.

“I think it can be arranged, love.”


End file.
